Umbridge
by zoeygirl101
Summary: Don't be confused by the title. But this story takes place during the fifth year5th boook. Umbridge is here and told in Fred Weasley's POV.
1. Before Summer's Over

**Umbridge**

**Zoeygirl101**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing concerning HP. Though I do wish I had Fred and George…they're my idols!_

**A/N: This is my first attempt on a HP fanfic. And course it's going to have my favorite pairing Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley! Don't know why I picked Fred, I guess it's just because he's my favorite of the twins. This takes place in Hermione's 5th year. Fred's POV.**

**Chapter 1**

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry called to their long time friend Ron Weasley. Hermione ran over to him and hugged him instantly.

"Hey! How come I don get a hug?" Fred said playfully. Hermione stepped over and hugged him quickly before joining Harry and Ron in The Leaky Cauldron for a drink.

Fred and George walked into The Leaky Cauldron to find Mrs. Weasley strangling Harry and Hermione in a tight hug. Fred sighed and waited until Ron accused her of trying to kill them to greet Harry. As the twins were about to say hello Mrs. Weasley bust into tears and started shouting compliments towards them.

"Oh Hermione, you must've grown at least a foot over summer break," Mrs. Weasley stated. As Fred looked at her he noticed that she now stood over his mother by at least a foot. It also seemed that she was holding herself differently, like she was a whole different person. She was wearing a pair of tight jeans with a modest white shirt with a pink plaid one over it, she had braids in her hair and Fred noticed that her smile was brighter than he ever remembered it. _Oh hell, maybe I'm starting to fancy her! But I can't deny she does look hott! _Fred smiled at her as Mrs. Weasley went on about her and Harry having grown so much in so little time and all that nonsense.

"Have you all gotten your things?" Mrs. Weasley asked all of them that night at dinner.

"I still have some things to get," Fred sighed as he looked up. He could see the anger flair up on his mother's face.

"Well, why didn't you get it today?" she flared at him.

"I'm sorry mother I got caught up in other things," Fred grinned broadly at his mother.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley I have some other things to do so I can keep an eye on him," Hermione spoke up.

"Oh alright, maybe I need to take care of your things next year Fred," Mrs. Weasley spat out.

"Ah, but don't forget mother, I'm in my last year!" Fred triumphed.

Fred awoke the next morning to see Hermione hovering over him. "Whoa! Couldn't you just wake me up like a normal person than stare at me like that?"

"I couldn't help it. You looked so cute and innocent while you were asleep," she said blushing a bit. She looked cute when she blushed like that. The way her smooth brown locks of hair fell to her face when she looked down at the floor.

Fred followed Hermione into Flourish and Blotts and leaned against a bookshelf yawning as she sifted though some books. Getting bored he walked over to a self and picked up a book entitled, Fantastic Curses: Amaze Your Friends and Horrify Your Enemies. He was just reading up on a curse that gave your enemy huge pus filled boils when Hermione walked up behind him.

"Now, does a master-mind like yourself really need a book of curses?" She asked reading the title.

"My dear child, I am simply getting ideas. I could certainly get along with making my own curses," Fred chanted smirking at her.

"You're calling me a child," Hermione said. Fred could see the shocked look on her pale face.

"I said child didn't I? Besides, you would never use a curse for fun-related activities, there-for you are a child," Fred explained. He smirked at her as her face became a little redder.

"Fredric Weasley, you are so rude!" Hermione shouted punching him in the arm. Fred was surprised to fell a bruise forming where she had hit him. _Feisty girl, isn't she?_ He thought as he walked out of the store. He had been walking not even ten minutes when he came across Ron and Harry walking in the opposite direction.

"Hey, what did you do with Hermione?" Ron asked. "Isn't she supposed to be with you?"

"She became mad with me for some reason and left," Fred said shrugging his shoulders. Just them he caught a glimpse of Hermione's head behind a building. He bade the two goodbye and walked over to her.

"You came after me? You are pathetic aren't you?" Hermione asked in an icy voice.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked confused.

"I stuck my head out to see if you would actually follow me," she explained smiling.

"Well, I just don't want my friends mad at me," Fred grinned back.

**I think I might just end this chapter here. Seams like a good place to stop. Well now on for chapter 2. I'm pretty sure they will be on the train in that chapter considering the story is called Umbridge.**


	2. Thoughts

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I do own all the books and movies accept the last 20 minutes of HP3 because it didn't get on the tape._

**A/N: Now chapter 2, the train ride. Not probably one of my best chapters here but it might be pretty good I guess. I'm going against the book here and putting Fred and George in with Harry and his friends.**

**Chapter 2**

"I'm sorry Harry but our sheets say to go to the prefect's compartment," Hermione said. She looked worriedly from Harry to Ron.

"Don't worry mate, I don't think we have to stay there the whole ride," Ron stated.

"It's fine guys. I'll just go of and find a compartment. I'll see you later?" Harry said. The last sentence seemed like a question but there was nothing he could do about it. His two best friends in the world were leaving him. He still didn't see why Dumbledore didn't make him a prefect.

"Hey Harry!" George pocked his head in the compartment he was sitting in.

"May we grace you with our presence?" Fred asked sticking his head in to.

"Sure," Harry sighed. Fred looked at him seeing the hurt in his eyes. He could tell he missed Ron and Hermione. With the added weight of all the publicity he was getting that was enough to kill a guy.

"Well, I think I'll go and find Lee where-ever he is," George said feeling the tension in the compartment.

"Well, see ya George!" Fred called to his twin. After he was sure George was far enough away he turned to Harry. "Hey, just for reference Ron is really disappointed about becoming prefect. He never did want that position. Sure he likes all the attention from mum and dad," he started. "What I'm trying to say is that Ron would never risk his friendship with you for prefect duties. Besides when he was mad at you last year he started hanging out with us and all he talked about was you. Wasn't really positive stuff but he talked about you."

"Thanks Fred," Harry said looking up at him. "I guess I'm worried now that they are both prefects they won't want to help me go along with any of our rule-breaking plans."

"You're kidding right Harry!" Fred said laughing. "Now, just because they are prefects doesn't mean they won't go rule-breaking with you. But if they do ditch you would you be interested in joining George, Lee and myself?"

Harry laughed as Fred stated all these crazy plans they were planning to play this year. He hadn't felt this good for a while now. What with all the publicity it was good just to sit in here with Fred and talk about nothing at all.

"Now for the question of the hour," Fred started. "Out of all the girls in the school, which one do you fancy the most?" he laughed at the pondering face of his friend.

"Well…Cho is pretty, and she is really nice so I say it's her," Harry said smirking up at Fred. "And for you it's?"

"Well, promise not to tell anyone but for a while now I've taken particular attention to Hermione," Fred said. He could feel the heat rising up on his cheeks but he didn't seem to care with Harry sitting beside him.

"Well, I think I could get you a date with her sometime," Harry said winking at him.

"Well, well, well, what are we up to here?" asked Lee as he and George walked in.

"Oh, we would just be contemplating all the fanciable girls in school," Fred said smiling at George and Lee in a way that said 'see what you were missing'.

"Oh let me say someone!" chorused Lee, "Katie Bell. Now she is pretty damn good looking!" The foursome burst out laughing and this continued for the rest of the train ride.

"Hey Harry!" Hermione shouted as she walked up to the empty spot on the table. Ron lagged slightly behind her cursing under his breath.

"So, who'd you sit with on the train?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Fred, George, and Lee," he answered simply. "They really aren't that bad to hang out with. Oh and Hermione, what do you think of Fred?" both Ron and Hermione's faces turned red at this point. Hermione's out of embarrassment and Ron's out of anger.

"What! That prat likes Hermione!" Ron shouted.

"Well, Fred is really nice to me now that you mention it. But, I suppose all these years I've thought of him as an older brother," Hermione said now blushing darker. Truth was Fred was more of a brother to her. He was more like her savior, and angel. What she couldn't talk about to Ron or Harry she could talk about with him.

_Maybe when I think about it…_

_**I guess I never really realized my feelings…**_

_I never thought that I would have feelings for this person…_

_**Never, I never would have feelings for her if…**_

_Maybe I never would have felt this way if…_

_**If you weren't there…**_

_Weren't there for me when I needed someone most…_

_**You were there when no one else was…**_

_You were the one who cared for me most…_

_**In a way that nobody else could…**_

_You are my angel._

**_You are most certainly my angel._**

**Bold is Fred's thoughts. As I said this chapter wasn't really that interesting but I promise that next chapter will be. I might not get one up on Wednesday because I have to get ready for a band concert tomorrow (Tuesday).**


	3. A Terror In Class

_Disclaimer: Don't own HP. Never will. But I do own all my brilliant ideas. _

**A/N: Chapter 3 up! These keep getting shorter and shorter. So now I haven't posted in over a week is because I was gone all weekend and I've been really busy with the play and homework. I still update my profile like every other day and such, so if you want to know if I'm still posting just read that. **

**Chapter 3**

"Fred!" George sang as Fred felt a pillow smash into his head.

"Hmmm…" Fred moaned, "What is it?"

"Fred wakey, wakey. Your gonna be late for class," George said walking out the door. Fred jumped up and pulled on his robes and took a quick glance at the clock as he pulled his shoes on. It read 8:36, he had a little less than half an hour to get ready. He sighed as he lay back down on his bed. '_Damn George, what was he thinking getting me worked up like that.'_

Fred sat up in his bed and looked once again at his clock; 8:40. He groaned, _'Might as well get some breakfast.'_ He thought as Angelina Johnson, the new Quidditch captain, barged into his room.

"Weasley where were you this morning for practice!" he demanded. Fred looked at Angelina as he shot a piercing glace at George who stood behind him.

"There was no practice this morning was there George?" he asked glancing back at Angelina. Wood let of a chuckle as he walked down to the common room. George looked up at Fred with a guilty look.

"Sorry, I thought you were still asleep," Fred laughed as he walked passing George into the common room.

"When do we have Quidditch by the way," Fred asked as they met up with Lee and walked towards their first class.

"Not 'til Saturday morning, which means that we have all week to do homework!" George said throwing his fist in the air. Fred and Lee laughed as the golden trio made their way into the Transfiguration room.

"I say McGonagall's class keeps getting harder and harder," Lee groaned as Fred, George, and he walked out of the classroom.

"Well, can't be as bad as that toad lady gonna be can it?" Fred asked turning around as they walked up the steps towards the common room.

"I wouldn't say so; she seemed kinda off last night. Buttermonkey," George gave the fat lady the password and they walked into the portrait hole. Upon turning the corner Fred found himself face-to-face with Angelina.

"Quidditch try-outs will be on Friday so don't get yourselves detention for that time. I want the whole team there so we can see how the new person fits in," Angelina said storming out of the portrait hole.

"So what do you suspect we do now that we have break?" Lee asked as they sat down in their dormitory.

Fred and George looked at each other before saying, "Puking Pastilles!"

"We've just invented them. Eat the purple end and you barf suddenly then take the orange end and you have an hour of free time on your hands. But we just need a way to see if they work the same on everybody," Fred explained.

They sat up there for another hour thinking of clever ideas to get people to try their product. Finally they decided to pay students to eat them. They constructed a flyer to put of on the common room bulletin board and left for lunch stopping just long enough to ruffle the fur of Filch's cat on the way there.

"I wish Fred and George would hurry up with their Puking Pastilles already," they heard Ron's voice say.

"What's this I hear? A prefect actually asking for an excuse to skip class," George asked walking up to the fifth years.

"You would too with what we have today. Worst Monday I've ever seen," Ron said shoving his schedule under Fred's noise.

"Fair point little bro," Fred said grabbing a roll and beckoning George and Lee out of the room.

"Hello class." Came the high pitched voice from the night before.

"Good afternoon Professor!" Fred shouted. The class let out a chuckle as Umbridge smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank-you Mr…."

"Weasley ma'am,"

"Yes, this boy shows a good devotion to class. The rest of you should follow suit. When I say 'good afternoon class' you will say," she stated in more of a commanding voice.

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge," the class chorused.

"Good, now wands away! I want you all to turn to your note and write down these three objectives," she said pointing her wand to the board where three sentences appeared. For a moment the class was silent until Lee came to writing the third point.

"Wait, Professor Umbridge what does the third point mean?" Lee asked confirming the thoughts of many other students who nodded in agreement.

"I think that is perfectly clear Mr…."

"Jordan. But does that really mean that we will not be doing magic in this class?" he asked.

"What! No magic," cried a boy by the name of Jeremy Bottin. "We aren't allowed to do anything. How do you expect us to learn?"

"As long as you know the principals you will do fine with everything," Umbridge concluded.

"But this year i-" Angelina started.

"Hands in the air if you have a question," she said calmly. Angelina's fist shot in the air. "Yes, Miss…"

"Johnson. This year is N.E.W.T. year. How can you expect us to do well on the tests if you don't show us how to do the spells?" Angelina asked causing the class to nod in agreement.

"As I said before as long as you learn the principals you will do fine in managing the spells."

Fred and George's fists slammed into the air, "What good are principles in the real world?" they both asked in unison.

"Now who could possibly want to harm sweet innocent children like yourselves?" Umbridge asked in her high girly voice.

"Well let's see," started Lee, "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,"

"My mum," George added.

"Professor Snape," continued Fred gaining laughs from the class.

"That is enough!" shouted Umbridge. "I can tell that you three will be trouble makers in my class. And second He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is not alive. He was killed off years ago so you will not need to worry about him."

"But what do we do about our mum?" George asked gaining his own share of laughs.

"And Professor Snape," Fred added gaining more laughs.

"Oh, and what about the Slytherin bloke, Malfoy I believe." Lee added.

"Why are you scared of that prat?" Fred asked shocked.

"It's not that I'm scared of him. My mum works for his father so I have to be at least a little nice to him or my mum could lose her job," Lee explained causing more laughter to break out.

"That is it!" Umbridge called out causing the class to be silent. "You three come and get this note and bring it to Professor McGonagall please," she said sweetly like nothing had happened. Fred bounded up to the desk and grabbed the note after Umbridge had finished it and walked out linking arms with George and Lee on the way out.

"Is this true." McGonagall stated her mouth as thin as ever.

"Define this," George said.

"This would be your disturbing Umbridge."

"Yes then that would be true." Lee stated broadly.

"Well it says here she has given you detention starting tonight and going though Thursday." McGonagall said. "Lee you may go, I have to talk to Fred and George about the Quidditch team."

Lee saluted the twins and marched out of the room. Fred turned to see the look on McGonagall's face. He knew that this was not about Quidditch.

"Listen you two. You know where this lady comes from and if she finds out that you support 'him' being back it could put your father out of work. Remember that and try to get Mr. Jordan in line too. You may go."

**Chapter three done. Now I'm thinking of setting Hermione up with someone for the time being but I'm not sure who so if anyone had any ideas just review me. I will try to make it work but if I don't get any suggestions I will make my own decision.**


	4. Dreams and Detentions

_Disclaimer: Hey, don't own Harry Potter and other J.K.R. characters. But, now I own HP4 on DVD!_

**A/N: Chapter 4. This fanfic is coming along nicely. I'm really pleased with the outcome so far. I'm not sure if I got any reviews on this one but I would like to hear what I'm doing wrong and get suggestions from all of you. Also I like to hear what I do right so you can tell me that too. broad smile**

**Chapter 4**

Fred walked along the dark hallways of the school towards Umbridge's office. He fiddled with the folded parchment in his hands as he passed the familiar door that belonged to Filch. Fred winced as his arm gave a jolt of pain. He had burned his arm in potions that day and had to see Madam Pomfrey after it had swelled doubling in size. He sighed as he thought about his soon awaiting detention. True he loved ravishing disaster in his classes but he was getting tired of detention. As he turned the corner he ran into Hermione who was walking the opposite way.

"Oh my gosh Fred! Are you alright?" she asked holding out a hand from where she was still standing. He looked up into her chocolate brown eyes and nodded.

"I'm so sorry 'Mione," he apologized, "I shouldn't have turned so fast."

"No that's alright Fred, really." She added looking to his doubtful face. She smiled showing her newly straight teeth. She had magically straightened them for the Yule Ball last year.

"OW!" Fred gasped as Hermione helped him up. He grabbed his arm as he stood and winced in pain.

"OH my gosh, I'm so sorry! Did I hurt you Fred?" she asked. She looked so cute when she was paranoid like that, though he would never admit that to anyone.

"No, I burned my arm in potions and this was all Madam Pomfrey could do for me," Fred explained calmly still holding his arm.

"Well let me see it. Maybe I can do something for you," she said softly as she pulled his sleeve up looking at the burn underneath. She muttered a spell and the burn was covered by a thin, transparent bandage. "Well, that's all that I could think to do."

"Thanks so much 'Mione." He said kissing her on the check, "I gotta get going. I've landed myself detention for some reason. Not that I did anything wrong of course." He joked flashing his award winning smile that made anyone happy. Hermione laughed while blushing furiously as he turned and left.

Fred pushed open the door to Umbridge's office and looked at the clock. It read ten to nine, so he was only about fifty minutes late. He handed Umbridge the note and went to sit down at a desk.

"Here," Umbridge barked handing him a quill, "you will be writing lines. I need you to write, 'I am a self-centered little prat'," she said smirking. Fred looked at the desk for some ink but didn't see any. "You won't need ink my dear child," she said in her most innocent voice, which was also her most horrible one too.

Fred set to work but as soon as his quill touched the parchment he felt a sharp pain in his hand. He looked down to see blood trickling down his hand. He ignored it and kept on writing. Each time he wrote it felt like a thousand pins being shot into his hand. His wound began to bleed more and more as the night went on. When he finally realized that it must be past midnight Umbridge walked over to George and looked at his hand.

"That should be enough for tonight dear." She walked over to Lee and said the same. Fred held his hand out as she walked towards him but as she got nearer she said, "You still need a little more time to let the message, _sink in_."

Fred swore to himself as he felt the pain come rushing back about an hour and a half later. He looked up at the clock just as Umbridge waltzed over to check his hand. She released him in the same way as she did Lee and George. He gave a little friendly wave as he walked out trying to hold a smile on. As soon as he got past the corridor he headed into the bathroom and slid down on the floor. His hand hurt like hell and he felt terrible. His night had gone from so well down to now. He realized it was well into the morning and decided to walk back the common room.

"Buttermonkey." He said wearily to the fat lady.

"Sorry that's not the password."

"What the hell do you mean that's not the password!"

"I mean the password was changed a few hours ago."

"Ah, hell! Now what am I sup—"

"Good your back. The password is Fish fries." Hermione gleamed at him. She walked into the common room with him closely behind.

"Thanks for that," Fred said falling on a chair.

"Yeah I figured I'd wait up for you after George and Lee said you were still with Umbridge. But why'd she keep you so late, it's nearly two in th—What happened to your hand?" She asked alarmed. He looked down to see that his hand was bleeding even more profusely than before.

"Oh, I just cut it. I think that I'll turn in and don't worry I will fix this up," Fred forced a smile as she reluctantly walked up to her dormitory. Fred looked down at the bloody mess that was now his hand and groaned. Using his wand he conjured a concoction for his hand. After an hour of soaking he pulled his hand out. It was still bleeding but not as badly. He just got the bandage wrapped tightly around as he heard someone walk down towards him. He silently hid behind a couch and saw Hermione come out from the stairs. He was about to get up as she fell to the couch in tears.

Fred watched silently as Hermione screamed for something that wasn't there to go away. After carefully listening he heard the words 'No…he's not dead…It's just a Boggart…Ahhhh".

He figured she must be dreaming about fighting the boggart in Professor Lupin's class two years ago. A boggart was a strange creature that stayed locked up in dark places until released. It would then change forms into the person's biggest fears. Hermione must have a near fear considering she was afraid of failing when she last saw one. He knew his mother saw her whole family dead. Lupin himself saw the full moon, considering he was a werewolf. Harry saw a dementor, while Ron saw a giant spider. Ginny he was unsure about though. But, George saw Fred dead. Fred on the other hand saw himself being disowned from the family just like Percy had been. The thought of being alone without even his family by his side frightened him more than anything.

Hermione woke to find Fred standing over her with a look of terror on his pale face. She sat up quickly blushing and stared at him. Why is he still up? He should be sleeping after the hard night he's been though.

"Hey 'Mione!" Fred shouted a grin forming on his face. Hermione laughed and stood up. She must have been walking in her sleep again. She seemed to do that a lot lately.

Fred woke the next day tired as he had been the night before. He glanced at the clock in worry only to find it was five in the morning. He walked do to the common room in deep thought about the previous night. Hermione had seemed troubled by something when he showed up. Fred sat in wonder as he heard a cough behind him.

"Excuse me?" Fred turned to see one of the girls from Ron's year. He wasn't sure of the name until, "Hi, I'm Lavender Brown. I was wondering if…if you wanted to go to Hogsmead with me on Saturday,"

"I'm sorry but I have Quidditch practice all day." _Thank God, I do,_ Fred thought as he walked away leaving a very confused Lavender.

**Poor Lavender huh? Sorry but I had to use someone. But just out of curiosity does anyone think he should have said yes, or invite her to practice. Maybe he could have made Hermione jealous? And if so say why. I've always learned to have a reason for what I say…heehee**


	5. When One Answers Wrong

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters._

**A/N: I can explain for only having one chapter ready for you guys. As I said I was on spring break and my dad had to be mean and not let me take my computer with me to Minnesota. I got back about six on Saturday and now all I have is one day to write. **

**Chapter 5**

"Hermione sat in the common room waiting for Ron to get down so they could go to Hogsmead together. Harry had Quidditch all day so he wasn't able to come this weekend. Ron came down silently and after a morbid goodbye to Harry they set of. It was only until in The Three Broomsticks that Ron finally said something.

"So erm…" Ron started. Hermione knew what he was going to say before he even said it. Everyone knew that Ron fancied Hermione but they didn't think that Hermione knew it.

"Hermione Neville got himself in the leg-locker curse again," Seamus screamed walking up to their table.

"I'll be right back Ron kay," Hermione said without hesitation. She got up and walked behind Seamus to the other side of the pub. "I thought you said he was in the leg-locker curse,"

"Nawh, I just thought you needed saving from Ron."

"Well it worked. Thanks," Hermione smiled. He smile faded a second later when Seamus seemed to be searching for why she didn't want Ron.

"So, if I wouldn't have saved you what would you have said to him," Seamus asked curiously. Hermione fell down onto a chair and put her fist under her chin. She thought a while as Seamus stood over her.

"I really don't know what I would've said to tell you the truth," Hermione said running a hand though her hair, "Well I guess the main problem is it might ruin our friendship if we do decide to date."

"That and you have another man on your mind," Ginny's voice came from behind Seamus. Hermione's face faded even further as she walked up to her. "How about we go for a walk 'Mione?"

"Ginny and I are going for a quick walk. How about we meet you at Zonko's in about an hour." Hermione told Ron seconds later. He looked at her and stared to say something as she left with Ginny.

"I know what you're thinking 'Mione," Ginny said after moments of silence.

Hermione ran her hand though her hair again, "I'm just so confused Gin. I mean all I've ever had to think about is Ron and I won't deny that I had a slight crush on him until second year. But, now that he wants to ask me out I can't help thinking."

"You just don't want to break his heart." Ginny offered.

"Yeah, I'm afraid that if I say no them he'll never talk to me again. And of course Harry'll be on his side. He's just too dense to see that just because we're friends doesn't mean we have to be dating," Hermione said glowing with anger. She huffed in silence before Ginny interrupted again.

"Well Hermione all I have to say is to listen to your heart. And if you do decide on Fred please don't use your smarts for disturbances."

Hermione's face fell once again, "What do you mean Fred? Why would you think it was Fred? We're complete opposites," Hermione screamed in shock.

"Well the way you're acting now gives it away," Ginny said sighing at her friend's stupidity, "and that I know you too well 'Mione. Think about it, have you ever been able to keep a secret from me?"

"Well, no, you haven't," Hermione paused before continuing, "Gin?"

"'Mione, listen to what your heart says. If it's saying Ron go with him, if not go with Fred. Not that my judgment is correct but I've always felt that it works. I gotta go! I promised to meet my friends," Ginny said walking off, "Good luck."

"Thanks Gin," Hermione whispered walking into Zonko's. "Hey Ron, I'm not feeling to well do you mind if we walk back to school."

"Of course not. I have to ask you something and I wouldn't mind a quiet place to do it," Ron smiled at her not a look of concern on his face. They walked in silence until they got to the Quidditch pitch. "Why are we up here?"

"Oh I just felt that it would clear my mind a little," Hermione said staring out into the now slight drizzling rain.

"Oy! Fred!" George called out. Fred flew over to him.

"Yeah George!" Fred called out equally loud.

"Don't look now but Granger and our dear brother are snogging in the stands," George called back.

"What!" Fred whipped around to see Hermione and Ron looking out to the pitch. He didn't see the least of snogging going on.

"Better get a move on or they will be snogging in there. I heard from Harry that Ron was going to ask her out today." George said speeding away. Fred turned and silently flew behind the two.

"OY! WEASLEY!" Called Angelina from the middle of the pitch. "Where the hell is your brother going?"

"Fred's just gone to steal his girl from our git of a brother. He should be back soon," George called.

"'Mione?" Fred heard Ron's quaking voice.

"Yeah Ron?" Hermione said quietly. If he didn't know better he'd think that she knew he was going to ask her out.

"I was well, wondering if you well, would like to be er…" Ron started. Fred grimaced as he heard the rest of the sentence, "well, would you like to go out with me sometime?"

_There he said it. Now 'Mione would certainly go out with him and Fred would still be just Ron's older brother with a twin,_ Fred thought as he turned on his broom ready to fly back into the pitch.

Just as he was getting ready to go he heard Hermione's voice speak up. "Ron, not that I don't like you but, we're friends and that's all I think of you now." Fred's heart jumped as he heard this.

"WHAT!" Ron screamed.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said a tears forming in her face.

"YOU'RE SAYING THAT AFTER I FINALLY PLUCK UP THE COURAGE YOU WON'T EVEN HAVE A LITTLE SYMPATHY FOR ME!" Ron cried his ears turning red a dangerous sign for anyone who made him mad.

"Ron, I'm sorry but I can't force myself to love you," Hermione cried a tear rolling down her face. She hated that she had to break his heart like this.

"SO YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU DON'T LOVE ME IS A REASON!"

"Yes, that's a good enough reason for anyone."

"I'M JUST NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU AM I? I'LL ALWAYS JUST BE SECOND PLACE NEXT TO HARRY. I REKON YOU'D RATHER DATE HIM ANYWAY! RIGHT?"

"No Ron. I will admit that I would rather date someone else though," Hermione whispered.

"SURE. WHATEVER. I KNOW ITS HARRY. EVERYONE ALWAYS WANTS TO BE WITH HARRY! BUT I DIDN'T KNOW THAT YOU WOULD BE ONE OF THEM 'MIONE! I'M SORRY I EVER THOUGHT OF ASKING YOU OUT!"

"RON I SAID IT WASN'T HARRY!" Hermione cried tears running down her face.

"WELL THEN WHO IS IT? WHO COULD POSSIBLY BE ANY BETTER FOR YOU THAN I AM?"

Hermione whimpered as Ron stood up in front of her. She felt tears falling down her face. She had never seen Ron like this. She never even dreamed that Ron could get this bad.

"TELL ME HERMIONE! I WANT TO KNOW!"

Hermione cried even harder as Ron got closer and closer to her. She looked up as he raised his hand up.

"Hermione I don't want to do this so…TELL ME WHO THE BLOODY HELL YOU LOVE MORE THAN ME!" He cried out smacking her across the face. She fell to the floor and cried in pain.

"Fred," She whimpered out.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Ron yelled.

"Fred." She cried out stronger. Ron's face fell into an even more hurt face.

"MY BROTHER FRED? HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY LOVE SOMEONE WHO WOULD NEVER POSSIBLY LOVE YOU BACK? ARE YOU ENTIRELY SURE YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT MY BROTHER FRED?"

"YES RON! YOUR BROTHER FRED! I'M SORRY YOU CAN'T HAVE MY HEART BUT THAT IS NO REASON TO TELL ME FRED MIGHT NOT! EVEN IF HE DOESN'T LOVE ME BACK I STILL LOVE HIM! I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM MORE THAN YOU BECAUSE OF THIS. EVEN IF HE BREAKS MY HEART I WILL NEVER THINK OF HIM AS LOW AS YOU ARE ACTING RIGHT NOW!"

"SO YOU THINK FRED WILL LOVE YOU HUH? WELL JUST WAIT I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE MISSERABLE. I WILL MAKE SURE THAT HE WILL NEVER LOVE YOU BACK. I WILL MAKE IT SO THAT HE WILL NEVER WANT TO THINK ABOUT YOU AGAIN! YOU WILL SEE MY REVENGE YOU MUGGLE!"

Ron ran down the stairs leading to the ground and spirited up to the castle. Hermione fell to the ground and lay there sobbing before she saw the presence of someone over her.

"Fred?" she whimpered out. He sat down and pulled her onto his lap.

"'Mione. I heard all of it. I never thought that Ron could act so horrible," Fred said as Hermione lay there sobbing. He wouldn't admit to loving her now and all he could do for her now was to be there as a friend and nothing more. Fred stood and called out to Harry who jumped off his broom seeing her crying.

"Hermione. What happened?" He asked wiping her tears.

"It was Ron," Fred answered after a never-ending silence from Hermione, "I swear when I find him I will kill him. You should have heard the things he said to her. I will get revenge on him if it's the last thing I do!"

"Fred?" Hermione asked timidly, "If you don't mind I have a few ideas for revenge."

**So that's all for this chapter. I'm sorry about it being so late but I've been studying for my Astronomy final and with play practice and show choir I have a lot going on and so little time to do even hoework. I'll try to get another chapter up but I have a Foods I final today along with my final cooking lab. **


	6. Operation Kill Ronald

_Disclaimer: Still don't own HP._

**A/N: So with only one final left I can write tons of fanfic chapters. Next quarter I start Photography and Drawing so I should have lots of free time. And I have Drawing with Mrs. Steinly! Yay! She's one of my fav teachers. Her and Mrs. Florey my freshmen Geometry teacher. These next chapters are all about revenge…the plan…the planned out plan …the plan in action! As they say fight fire with fire!**

**Chapter 6**

"Maybe McGonagall will let us use her room," Fred sighed as he and Hermione walked down towards her office.

"I highly doubt that she will," Hermione said her hand running though her bushy brown hair, "unless, we tell her you're going to give me some extra help on Transfiguration."

"Good idea, but could we change it to you tutoring me? McGonagall might get suspicious if I'm helping you."

"Yeah, that should work wonderfully," Hermione finished walking into McGonagall's office. McGonagall looked up and upon seeing Hermione smiled a bit.

"What can I do for you, Hermione?" McGonagall asked in her usual busy voice.

"I was wondering if we could possibly use your classroom for some extra lessons. Fred needs help with some work and I thought I could get him up to pace on it," Hermione said quietly.

"Sure Hermione that would be fine. Although I hope it's his Transfiguration you will help him with, he is falling quite a bit behind from last year. Good day to you two, you can use my room during lunch and dinner hours," McGonagall said ushering them out of the office.

"Yes, 'Operation Kill Ronald' will be in place soon. But first we need a plan," Fred triumphed to Hermione. Hermione couldn't believe it. Here she was with her former best friend's brother formatting an evil plot against him. _I can't believe my luck here. Fred told me he heard everything so either he only heard a little or he's not saying anything about me confessing that I liked him. But he was so sweet to me yesterday maybe I should bring it up. _Hermione was cut from her thoughts as she felt Fred gab her hand and fall into step with her.

"What are you," Hermione started to ask.

Fred silenced her, "Ron's ahead of us this shall be the beginning of our plan." Fred whispered to her.

"Oh I see," Hermione said. She figured that they were going to just walk by Ron holding hands when to her surprise Fred pulled her up to him giving her a massive hug.

"Love you 'Mione," Fred called a little too loudly. Ron looked behind to see his brother hugging his former best friend. _I can't believe it, how could he be so untrustworthy to me. Maybe I have to get him off my back too. I know, I'll come up with a huge plan that will ruin their relationship and they will never want to see each other again. _Ron turned and ran into the Great Hall to tell Harry what he came up with.

"O.K. Harry!" Ron screamed running between the tables. "I thought of a great plan to get Hermione and Fred."

"So you're attacking Fred now too. What did he do touch the sacred Hermione," Harry asked spreading butter onto his bread.

"He did more than touch her, Harry! He was all over her in the corridor. I swear if I hadn't done something they would have been snogging all over the place," Ron shouted.

"Could you not yell Ron," Harry said taking a bite out of his bread. Harry looked out to see Hermione and Fred laughing at the end of the table. Maybe this was all part of their plan to get Ron mad. If so, he thought he should at least warn them about Ron's vengeance.

Hermione and Fred sat in McGonagall's office going over the many rolls of parchment with various notes and drawings. Hermione pulled a particular one back towards herself. There was a sketch of the Quidditch pitch, Malfoy speeding by, and Hermione cheering in the background.

"You know Fred, this one isn't awful but does it have to be Malfoy I cheer for?" Hermione asked wearily.

"No I guess not. Ron would think it was kinda doggy if you were cheering for Malfoy," Fred sighed crushing the parchment and tossing it into the trash bin.

"This is horrible. We've been working for hours and still we have no plan,"

"I wouldn't say that. We have plans they just aren't really believable," Fred sighed. "Maybe if we stopped thinking of totally brilliant plans and go to my incredibly dim-witted plans."

"You know for once you might be right," Hermione smiled. "Tomorrow's Sunday, why don't we stop here we can think things over for the night and then regroup in the morning."

"Pssst…Hermione? Fred?"

Hermione walked over to the door waiting for some prefect or teacher to jump at them and scold them for being out at night. When she opened the door she came face to face with Harry.

"Harry! What are you doing here?" Hermione cheered gleefully.

"Yes, you shouldn't be out at night the teachers could dock you points," Fred said sarcastically from the corner.

"What are you talking about Fred?" Harry asked not seeing the sarcasm. When Fred wanted to be sarcastic he could really hide his true feelings, "You're out here and in a classroom with a girl too."

"Whoa, Harry I was just joking," Fred called with a guilty look on his face. "Now what have you come here for?"

"I've come to tell you Ron is after both of you. Well I should take your advice and leave or Ron'll be looking for me," Harry said running out the door.

Hermione turned to see Fred gleaming at her with the all too familiar look on his face.

"We could have some fun with this Hermione," Fred said leaving the room. Hermione stood there for a while before making her way back to the common room. She gave the fat lady the password and walked up to her dormitory.

"When were you going to tell us you were seeing Fred Weasley?" Hermione heard a girl shout right as she got in the room. She looked up to see Lavender and Parvati standing up close to her demanding an answer.

"We aren't seeing each other. Well not technically at least," Hermione answered sweetly. She could play this act a little longer if she wanted to.

"What is that supposed to mean? Ron already told us you two were all over each other in the corridor," Parvati cried as Hermione stooped down to her trunk.

"Well by saying it that way it would be true. But we aren't officially together yet," Hermione said retrieving her sweats and T-shirt. She pulled off her robes, pulled on her pajama sand slipped into bed feeling very pleased with herself.

"What do you guys want now?" Fred cried as Parvati and Lavender walked up to him in the common room.

"You really should ask Hermione out you know," Parvati said quietly.

"And where did you get the information that I would?" Fred asked cautiously.

"We have our resources…"

"Ron to be exact. And he told us…"

"That you and Hermione were all over each other in the corridors."

"So if you don't mind…"

"Our advice is to ask her out now."

"Because…"

"If you don't…"

"Somebody else will."

"And she might say, yes." Lavender scoffed before hurrying to bed.

Fred peered after the two girls. It seemed reasonable that he should ask her out. Because if he didn't and she accepted someone else's offer their plan would be ruined. Plus he wouldn't mild milking the crowd and Ron for all it was worth. And the best prize was Hermione being his official girlfriend. Lost I thought he didn't see Ginny come up behind him and tap him on the shoulder.

"Holy shit Gin! I didn't even see you there. What's up little sis?"

"I heard form Harry about how you and Hermione are going to get revenge on Ron."

"And what about it?" Fred was seriously confused, although he usually was when Ginny talked seriously about something.

"What's about it is if you hurt Hermione I will make your life miserable." Ginny said with that famous Weasley evil grimace on her face.

"Don't worry I won't hurt her. In fact go get her now. Tell her I've thought of a plan."

So let me get this straight," Hermione said sitting in front of the fire. Fred had just told her his mater plan, "You are going to ask me out were lots of people including Rom can see it and that will make Ron jealous."

"Auh, but that's not the entire plan," Fred gleamed.

"So what's the rest of the plan," Hermione asked afraid to know. After all, with Fred it could be anything.

"I'm not sure yet. But, this is only 'Plan A'. If this doesn't work then we go on to another plan." Fred explained.

"Well I'll see you in the morning Fred," Hermione said standing up.

"Good night my dear new girlfriend," Fred said smiling after her.

Hermione walked up and snuggled under her covers. Fred was going to ask her out, even though it was only for revenge on Ron. She didn't care. This gave her a way to vent out some of the feeling she was accumulating since her fourth year.

Fred was asking her out. Maybe those gossip girls were good for something after all. Fred laughed as he sat down on his bed. He changed into his pajamas and cheerfully crawled under his covers. He would use this opportunity to get Hermione and show her that he loves her too. With that Hermione and Fred both fell into peaceful sleep.

**This was a tough chapter to write. I had to think of a plan worthy of the grea duo and I finnaly got it. So for my next chapter the plan goes into action. 'Operation Kill Ronald' here we come. **


	7. Trust and Betrayals

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. But I do own my plan for revenge on Ronald._

**A/N: Yeah so this chapter, the plan starts to go into action. I'm thinking that Ron will fight back, but who knows if he can ever have a good plan. So again I am sorry for not getting chapters out. I was so busy with heavy suty play practice and the three preformances. **

**Chapter 7**

'OPERATION KILL RONALD' That is what the top of a huge mat of poster board said. Hermione and Fred continued to stare at it as the tried to figure out how to perfectly follow though with their plan.

"Maybe if we do it during lunch,"

"No, that would to ironic,"

"Your right, how about tonight in the comon room,"

"That sounds good. How about you do it when Lee and George go up to bed. I'll keep Ron down here,"

"Well now that that's settled how about some breakfast," Fred cheered as he walked out of the room.

Hermione did a little dance as she lef the boys dormitory unaware that another Weasley was hidding in the corner. Ginny sat up fully as Hermione danced by her humming a tune. So the goody-two-shoes had fallen for the star prankster of Hogwarts. Ginny sat for a while more with a sly grin on her face before thinking of how this would make Ron feel. After carful consideration Ginny stood muttering, "Who the hell cares anyway," and skipped of to breakfast.

"Hey 'Mione!" Ginny called looking her over. Hermione sensed something strage going on with her long-time friend.

"Hey Gin, you sure seem happy this morning," Hermione said smiling back.

"I know who you like!" Ginny cheered in that ever-so-anoying voice people get…(I hate it when people do that!)

"What! I mean, what do you mean?" Hermione asked losing her composure.

"You like my brother. Who also loves you with a great passion!" Ginny cheered.

"H-huh?" Hermione stuttered confused.

"My brother who is passionitly in love with you is," Ginny said real slow like Hermione was stupid.

"Uh…Ron?" Hermione asked.

"No Fred!" Ginny yelled in a voice worthy of a cheerleader.

"What! Fred is passionity in love with me! Are you sure you have the right person Ginny! I mean I have to be one of the least compatible people for him! In fact we're complete opposites!" Hermione freaked out.

"'Mione, your rambling. But, yes that's the Fred I'm talking about. Of course he only talks to me about you, well me and Charlie," Ginny sighed at her love-struck friend.

"Wow, I never knew," Hermione said staring of into space. So Fred liked her. This could be the best day of her life. And if he didn't know that Ginny had told her than she could play this until she'd have to tell him about her too.

Hermione sat in the common room carfully watching for Fred's signal. Ron and Harry were still down there, Hermione thought it would look mroe realistic with Harry there too.

Fred nodded his head and started walking towards the threesome muttering to George and Lee that he was going to get some food from the kitchens.

"Hey Hemione! I was wondering if you would like to come with me to Hogsmead next time?" Fred asked sitting at their table. Fre dwas secretly nervous and tried to show a little bit of it to make himself sound more realstic.

"Sure that sounds wonderful," Hermione cried. She looked over to see an angry blush come up on Ron's face, a sure sign that he was getting very angry.

Hermione stared off into space before seeing Ron running up into the boys dormitorys and soon heard his shouting to his dear older brother. She slowly walked up to her domitory a sly smile on her face.

**Sorry that this chapter is short but I have had no creative idea for a while. The cast party at Maddie's sucked the creativity out of me. But two of my friends are thinking of starting an improv group so that should help me think of great ideas!**


	8. A War Between Two Brothers

_Disclaimer: I do not own HP. I also don't own any of the characters. sighs_

**A/N: Yes another chapter, and quite soon this time. I thought that I'd write more often so I could get more out hence you guys forgiving me for not writing in a while. But I'm not sure if that will happen.**

**Chapter 8**

Harry ran up to Fred's dormitory just after Hermione had walked up the stairs to her room. There he found Ron going all out on Fred.

"Fred you know what she means to me!" Ron whimpered his face growing steadily red.

"Well you should act a lot better to her if that's true," Fred stated warmly.

"WHAT! I do treat her good. In fact I treat her better than you could ever treat her!" Ron bellowed.

"No you don't Ron. You don't know anything about her. In fact you probably couldn't name her favorite flower," Fred stared heavily into Ron's eyes.

"Why the hell should I care what her favorite flower is?" Ron asked thinking he won the game.

"Well I think it's time for a little Weasley Challenge! Go out tonight and buy her some flowers, I'll do the same we'll both send them to her and Harry will keep track of which ones she likes better. Deal?" Fred challenged.

"Deal!" Ron ran out of the dormitory and off to the old witch with the hump, which conveniently led to Hogsmeade.

Fred slipped out behind the large entrance doors several hours later to reveal a handful of daisies. Ron was on the other side of the school returning from the witch's hump revealing a few roses. They both swept back to the common room not noticing each other as they slipped back up to their beds. Fred fell asleep with the satisfaction that he had won, although he didn't care about winning. He just wanted Hermione to feel special by getting her favorite flower. In the fifth year dormitory Ron fell asleep not knowing that he had lost the challenge even before it began. He had learned from Ginny many times that girls hated getting roses and that simpler was the way to go, not that he really listened of course.

Hermione woke the next morning felling just as she did any morning. Sitting up she saw two owls on he bed each holding long packages. She coaxed the first owl towards her. It was a smart looking owl with brown and white feathers. She pulled off the package and slipped out six identical flowers. They were some of the most beautiful roses she'd ever seen in her life. She had never really liked roses, thinking that they were too show-off-ish, but these were pretty. She pulled the second package towards herself. She unwrapped it carefully and pulled out at least a dozen daisies. She smiled thinking of Fred, the simplicity of the daisies made her think of his simple way of living. He didn't care what people thought of him and he had no fears other than his mother's ranting. She wished she could be like that, so care-free and independent. Instead she relied on books and the library for everything, if it wasn't in a book it wasn't right.

Fred smiled just thinking about how bad Ron was gonna look when Hermione picked him instead of Ron. He could just imagine the looks on everyone's faces when the destined Ron and Hermione don't become a couple.

"Fred?" someone called from in the room, "Fred? Woah, Fred, you dead or something?"

"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine. Completely fine," Fred smiled unconvisibly at his twin. George shook his head and walked out.

"Dude, we can see right though your little act," Lee said knocking Fred. "The daydreaming, the loss for words, the unconvincing smiles. You fancy someone! Who is it?"

"Her—wait! Are you trying to frame me for something?" Fred cried. He had to be more careful, his secret was almost exposed.

"No, not frame. Get you to admit you fancy someone, yeah!" Lee said laughing.

"No chance my good friend, no chance!" Fred laughed walking in the great hall behind George. His heart skipped a beat as he walked by Hermione, who was conveniently talking about the flowers she got this morning.

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she saw Fred walk by, yet she didn't stop talking. She was briefing Ginny about the flowers she had gotten that morning.

"Well looks like somebody has a crush!" Ginny cheered.

"I figured that much out Gin," Hermione sighed. "But, who could it be. Those two owls weren't from the same person."

"Well if that's true," Ginny started. "'Mione! I bet one of those was from Ron."

"Roses no doubt. Like he'd ever think of getting something not to show off," Hermione sighed.

"Hey 'Mione," Ron's voice appeared behind them. Hermione winced at his use of her nickname.

"Hey Ron. Say, did you send me those roses?" Hermione asked. Ginny glared in her direction warning her not to get assertive.

"Yeah, you liked them," Ron blabbed. He spoke more of a statement then a question.

"Not really," Hermione spoke softly. "I've always disliked roses. Surely I told you that."

"Er, might have mentioned it," Ron said embarrassed.

"Would you happen to know who sent the daisies?" Hermione asked sighing.

"You didn't like them? Fred sent those," Ron said. "Maybe he didn't have enough for something better. Oh well, it's the thought that counts right?" Ron laughed off thinking of the look on Fred's face when he told him.

Hermione was the first to arrive in DADA that morning. As she arrived she places a folded up piece of parchment on Ron's desk, set her bag down and walked up to professor Umbridge.

"Yes? What can I do for you my dear?" Umbridge asked in her sickly sweet tone.

"Yes, well," Hermione said cautiously. She hated how her voice sounded so sinister and cruel. "Professor Dumbledore gave me this note, he wants to see me to talk about some scheduling problems I've been having."

Umbridge grabbed the note from her, cast a quick spell on it and handed it back, "You may go."

Hermione smiled walking out of the classroom bag in hand. Sometimes that Fred Weasley could come in handy.

Ron, Harry and Seamus walked into DADA with Dean not far behind them. The four spilt up and walked to their designated spots. As Harry sat down he noticed the empty spot of Hermione's and a note left in front of Ron. He picked it up and read though it;

_Ron,_

_I'm sorry I can't talk to you about this in private but I had to talk to Dumbledore about some scheduling. I just wanted to say that I didn't like your roses. They just are too expensive for me. I liked Fred's daisies more because they are my favorite flower and they can be found anywhere. After all as you said it's the thought that counts. I never cared that you were poor, and I don't care that Fred is either. I love Fred, not you so stop trying to win me over. Your friend,_

_Hermione_

Harry read over the note and then gave it to Ron. He looked at it a second and Harry saw a pained expression come to his face. One that marked hatred and disgust.

"Ron?" Harry asked.

"I'm gonna kill him Harry. I will kill my damned excuse for a brother!" Ron cried.

**So with this chapter done I vow to get the next ones done quicker...maybe. Hope you liked this one! I'll see you all later!**


	9. Forgiveness and Apologies

_Disclaimer: I, again, do not own Harry Potter. _

**A/N: Sorry been too busy to write lately but I hope I can get a lot done before I have to give up my laptop for the summer. I'll be writing on paper for the summer so I won't be able to get them online. **

**Chapter 9**

Ron laughed as he walked towards the common room after DADA. He had spent the whole class drawing and re-drawing plans to get back at Fred. He had three short plans that he thought would make Fred so embarrassed that he would never think about seeing Hermione again.

Fred sat in the common room thinking of how great Hermione's plan was. Not only was Ron fuming during dinner, he was actually refusing to talk to either Lee or George. Although Ron was quite pathetic Fred felt sorry for him. Not because of the trick but because he had thrown his possibility of a relationship with Hermione just because he couldn't keep his temper under control.

As he sat there he couldn't help thinking of how much he wanted to see Hermione. He found this strange because not even three weeks before he would have never thought of spending time with her.

It was a week before Christmas and everyone was starting to get in the Christmas spirit. Everyone was also thinking of what they were going to do over vacation. Hermione would not be staying at school because she was going to go skiing with her parents.

"I really think you should apologize to her," Harry said to Ron and he walked to Herbology the following morning.

"No way! This is all going the way I want it to. Soon I will have both Hermione and Fred in my control!" Ron cried throwing his fist in the air.

"Not anything against you, Ron, but I don't think it will work," Harry said walking into the classroom.

Harry sat though the class yet again with his two best friends either glaring at each other or ignoring each other. But the most surprising move Hermione made was when she joined Parvati and Lavender's group while pitting peachbird eggs. This was a very complicated procedure and Harry and Ron of course couldn't do it without her. They had managed to get the peachbird asleep so they could steel its eggs. Although when they had finally got one pit out it was time to clean up.

Hermione stomped back towards the castle her feet sopping. It was now pouring out and since Hermione didn't have a class (she had dropped out of Muggle Studies), she had been off to see Hagrid. She would have rather been in the library but she had to talk to someone and Hagrid had always been there for her before. She just had to talk to someone about her problem with Ron. It was all so complicated. First he was just a nice guy then he turned on her when she said she was in love with his brother. Not that Hagrid had been any help anyway, he just told her things that Ron had said about her.

If only he could see me now, sopping wet and steaming mad. Wouldn't he just love to see how horrible I look now, Hermione thought as she turned sharply around a corner.

_BAM!_

"Who ran into me?" cried a voice from the floor where Hermione was now laying. She hoisted herself up and looked right into the face of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy!" she gasped.

"What were you thinking? Now I have to wipe your dirty little mudblood germs of me!" he sneered.

"Well I'm sorry your greatness. Next time I'll peak around the corner before I turn," Hermione said walking of. Foul little prat, thinks he owns the halls of Hogwarts. I can't wait to see what happens when that old toad leaves.

"Miss Granger. Miss Granger I need to see you!" Professor McGonagall called from along the hall the next morning.

"Yes professor?" she asked. Hermione had no idea what McGonagall could want with her. Had she somehow forgotten to hand in an assignment or something?

"You need to come and talk to me," McGonagall said speeding away. "This is about Arthur Weasley. He was hurt last night."

"What happened to him?" Hermione cried.

"He was bitten by a snake. You can go and see him at headquarters tomorrow if you want. I'm not sure how he is feeling now but we must home for the best," McGonagall said turning into her classroom. "You can go to class now."

I can't believe how horrible I was to him. I sent him that letter and now his father is in St. Mungos. Mr. Weasley was like a second father to her. She just couldn't imagine how hard this must be for Mrs. Weasley.

Throughout the day Hermione just went though her classes without hearing anything. She made three mistakes in her potion, which she had never done before, and almost blew up the slug they were supposed to transfigure. By the end of the day she was pacing in her dormitory after getting all her things together.

"Ron, I'm so sorry!" Hermione cried bursting in the door and grabbing onto Ron's neck.

"My dad's not dead you know," Ron said smiling like old times.

"I know. I just felt so bad about that note I left for you. The thing with you dad made me see that. I mean what if it had been you, and you died. I would have lived with the guilt of that note," Hermione sighed.

"Come on now. Hermione, it's not that bad. Mum says he's out of the emergency ward already!" Ron said a cheerful grin on his face.

**Well there you go. I wanted to write more but I didn't want the chapter too long and I have to turn in my laptop today. I might be able to update sometime this summer when I'm around a computer with internet. I hope for the best for all of you and I'll see you in the fall. Well, late summer anyway. I will have a few weeks to type up everything before I start school again. Goodbye for now! waves energetically**


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters._

**A/N: I haven't written in a while but now I'm back. Powered by my lack of internet and my new laptop, now when I say my I mean the school's but that's not the point. I have a lot of ideas I just haven't put them into writing because handwriting is so time consuming, but I will get them down now.**

**Chapter 10**

Hermione was feeling great about her repaired friendship with Ron even if it did mean she couldn't see Fred as much. But throughout the rest of the Christmas holidays the whole Weasley family was together and as happy as could be. But there was a great shock brought to the trio only a week into their rejoined friendship.

"He wants you to what?" gasped a surprised Ron.

"Take Occlumency lessons from Snape," Harry sighed falling to the bed.

"Oh my," Hermione sighed sitting beside him.

"What exactly is Occlumency?" Ron asked as he paced the room.

"What am I going to do?" Harry asked himself as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Well did Snape tell you why he wanted to give you these lessons instead of Dumbledore?" Hermione asked slightly concerned.

"How should I know? He just told me that Dumbledore wanted me to take the lessons and that was it," Harry said angrily peering at Hermione.

"What is Occlumency?" Ron asked again walking up to Hermione.

"Well, from what I've read Occlumency is a process of closing your mind to others or to have the power to in a way _read_ the minds of others. It's like if I could tell what you were thinking right now, Harry!" Hermione explained.

"It's not hard to know what I'm thinking now," Harry sighed.

"Oh, well, I suppose that's true," Hermione said, face reddening.

"Hey, I know why Snape is doing your lessons, Harry!" Ron said halting from his pacing. Hermione got the same feeling that she had every other time Ron said Snape was out to get Harry, even though he never was. Ron looked towards both of them before continuing. "So, Dumbledore wants Harry to take Occlumency lessons to close his mind to You-Know-Who, and naturally Snape is working with him so he takes the job. But, his plan is to open his mind to You-Know-Who so he can find out about that corridor. What do you think?"

"It might just be true this time," Harry said bolting up.

"Of course it's not true!" Hermione squealed getting up, "Snape was never out to get Harry before and he isn't now."

"Come on Hermione! You still can't be standing up for him. Not after all that he has done to us," Harry cried walking up and grabbing her shoulders.

"Well, I will agree that he has it for us but he has never done anything to hurt us. After all he did save your life once," Hermione said pulling away from him, "and Dumbledore trusts him. If we can't trust Dumbledore who can we trust?"

"Well, I guess if Dumbledore trusts him with this job I can't do anything about it," Harry sighed.

"You know we had better go down to that party and show everyone we do care about Mr. Weasley," Hermione said turning out the door closely followed by the boys.

"So you think it will work?" Hermione heard Fred ask as she passed the twins huddled in a corner. She could only imagine what they could be up to now what with Ron making up with Hermione. Probably just more tricks and jokes for their dream joke shop.

"Sure it will work," George was telling Fred as he watched Hermione walk by, "you did talk to Ginny about it didn't you?"

"Yeah, that and I really think this will work. As long as Ron doesn't run off before I talk to him right?" Fred said getting his signature Weasley twin grin back.

"Well you had better get down there and break the news that you want your little bro back," George said smiling. He was happy for his twin. He had a girl that loved him back and he was about to patch things together with his brother who had thought he loved the same girl. All he needed was for the joke shop to get started and he would have the perfect life.

"Hey," Ron said as Fred walked up to him. Fred noticed the half forced smile on his brother's face.

"Hey, Ron, I just wanted to apologize for some things. Like how I've been ignoring you lately. You know what I mean," Fred said carefully choosing his words. He wanted to make Ron know that he was really sorry for what he had done.

"It's alright mate," he heard Ron say, "I understand how you would feel. I mean if it was you saying what I said to Hermione I would try to stop you too."

"Well," Fred smiled looking over at Hermione, "now I can see what you've seen in her for the past five years." He saw Hermione cast a glance over at the two Weasley brothers and smile. He knew she was happy for both of them, giving up their fight just to make things go back to normal.

"Does this mean we are back to being brothers?" Ron asked laughing.

"Sure does little bro! Now let's go get some food, I spy mum's sandwiches!" Fred cheered striding over to the table looking back and forth along the array of food.

"So what do you think?" Hermione heard a voice over her shoulder.

"About what?" Hermione turned staring into George Weasley's eyes. George's eyes were more of a green than Fred's pure blue ones. Other than that they were identical, down to the last freckle. What made Fred more attractice to her than George.

"Fred and Ron. Who will win your heart? What will this mean for the other? Well?" George asked putting the Weasley twin drama into his speech.

Hermione laughed, "As for who will win my heart I don't know. Although I think they are back to being brothers now and not enemies." Hermione smiled thinking about what would happen when they got back to school. She wouldn't be seeing a lot of Fred there between different lessons to his pranking that didn't leave a lot of time to see him. Who knows, maybe she'd have to give up some study time to see him.

The ride back to Hogwarts was pretty much uneventful. They rode back to Hogwarts on the night bus and it was quite funny to see Ron toppling to the floor every time they set off. Before they knew it they were speeding down the road next to Hogsmeade and came to a screaching halt in front of the gates. After saying goodbye to Tonks and Lupin they set off towards the school.

**The next chapter I think will mainly have how Hermione and Fred are feeling though the first few days of school. I think it will be pretty intersting.**


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter at all. Ain't that too bad. _

**A/N: So there's this guy cleaning our couches so I'm hiding up in my room. Which in fact gives me time to write this without my mom feeling like I'm locked up in my room. Now I'm using a conversation that was in the book here but I'm tweaking it a little. **

**Chapter 11**

"So, how was Occlumency?" Hermione asked taking a look at Harry, "Harry, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Harry said turning his pale face towards the window of the library. "Listen, I've just figure out something…" He started to tell them what he had seen during his lesson.

"So you're saying that the weapon is somewhere in the Ministry of Magic?" Ron whispered as Madam Prince walked past.

"Of course! Where else would they want to hide a top secret weapon from You-Know-Who? He would never be able to show his face in there with all those security guards!" Hermione gasped.

"It's got to be in the Department of Mysteries. Ron, has your dad ever talked about what was down there?" Harry asked his face lighting up.

"Well, he said the people who work there are called 'Unspeakables'," said Ron, frowning. "Because nobody seems to know what they do down there. Weird place to keep a weapon."

"Of course it's not. It's perfect!" Said Hermione, "Harry, are you sure you are alright?"

"Yeah, I just feel a bit…like I don't like Occlumency much." Harry said running his hand over his scar.

"Well who would, you just had your mind ripped open," Hermione said quietly. "How about we go to the common room? It will me more comfortable there."

Fred glanced around the common room for what seamed the hundredth time. He knew that most of the fifth years were hung up in the library because of O.W.L studies. He was desperately looking for Hermione. They hadn't had the time to see each other at all though the day and he was starting to miss her already.

"Watch Fred now!" George shouted out to the crowd. They were demonstrating their new joke shop merchandise, Headless Hats. "And off again!" Fred groped around his head for the hat and pulling it off just as Hermione walked in the common room. He watched as the three of them walked over to where they were demonstrating.

"How exactly do they work? I mean it has to be some kind of invisibility spell, but it's really clever to expand it," Hermione asked distracted from her homework. "I can't imagine that it would last very long though."

"I think I'll go to bed," Harry said standing up and shoving his books in his bag.

"Alright. Goodnight, Harry," Hermione said as Harry dodged George and his Headless Hat. "Maybe you should go and check on him. I'm sure his defenses will be low after his session with Snape."

"Hermione! How do you like our knew product?" Fred asked, happily setting a hat on her head.

"I'd like to know how you got the invisibility spell to expand over your head," Hermione said with a unseen grin.

"Well you know how we twins are. Try, try, and try again, and then later we try yet another time," Fred laughed and swiped the hat of Hermione.

"I just wish Ron and Harry were as enthusiastic about homework as you were about jokes," Hermione sighed turning the page in her book.

"And I just wish you were as much into jokes as you were homework," Fred smiled back at her.

"You can keep wishing then my friend, 'cause there is no way I'll ever play any kind of prank on someone!" Hermione said, shocked.

"Oh, when I'm finished with you pranks will be your life," Fred said waving his arm. "Well, besides homework I mean."

"Well I suppose I might have to give into some pranks if I want to be your friend," Hermione laughed, blushing a little. "I think I'll go to bed, first day back to school always tires me out."

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Fred stood up and ruffled her hair as she stood up. He watched as she started up the dormitory stairs until she turned.

"Look at this!" Hermione cried staring at the front page of her Daily Prophet. She was sitting with Harry and Ron in the Great Hall. After Hermione and Fred's talk in the common room the school was abuzz with rumors about what they were discussing and if they were officially together. Hermione found these rumors annoying but was too worried about what she saw in The Prophet.

**I was hoping to get two more chapters typed but alas I can't focus. I'm so excited for school to start that I'm skipping around the house. I put a lot of thought into the conversation that Hermione and Fred have about wishing other people were different. I think it's kind of a thing that everyone thinks once and a while. I got the idea of Fred ruffling Hermione's hair from my experiences. I have two friends that so that to me all he time. Well, one of my friends kinda whacks me on the head when I do stupid things too. heehee**


End file.
